


#NakedChallenge

by MarieMaknae23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, COVID19, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Markjin, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Pandemics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, TikTok, Timbitat Quarantine Bingo, but he has some kinks, it looks like it's daddy kink but it's not daddy kink, streamer Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23
Summary: Jinyoung is bored, really bored.Quarantine life and having  a famous streamer as boyfriend doesn't mix well, but thanks to certain famous app, Jinyoung has an excellent idea of how he can make his boyfriend pay attention to him while he plays online games.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	#NakedChallenge

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in the house and in the house bored...

Life in quarantine was boring.

Life in quarantine with a boyfriend who is a streamer was even more boring.

Obviously, they had their beautiful moments in which they could share breakfast, lunch, and dinner together; also, Jinyoung could always enjoy Mark's presence in bed for a while before each one became dedicated to their daily tasks, since Jinyoung usually got up earlier than Mark so that he could get to his job as a librarian on time.

Since the quarantine had started, and all non-essential businesses closed with it, Jinyoung could enjoy his mornings by Mark's side, enjoy a cup of coffee in bed before even thinking about what activities they were going to do during their day.

Jinyoung loved those mornings, those moments together in the dining room. He loved them as much as he loved Mark, but obviously, he loved anything to do with Mark. 

He loved the way Mark woke up with his eyes completely swollen after having ramen around two in the morning.

He loved the way he could not coordinate his Korean very well before his first cup of coffee, resulting in a conversation with a strange mix of Korean and English.

He loved the way his eyes lit up whenever he met him in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and stirring pots on the stove. Jinyoung was not the best cook, but Mark loved his home cooking. Even though he grew up enjoying very different food, Jinyoung knew that it made him miss his parents less, plus he had spent most of his college career eating fast food and cheap ramen, so, even as bad as his cooking was, it was a godsend for Mark. Now that Jinyoung had time to spare, being able to enjoy it every day three times a day was the best part of his days. 

Jinyoung loved the laughter that filled the corners of the apartment that they had shared together for just over a year, his laugh had a certain childish touch that he loved to hear. His boyfriend had a too simple sense of humor and was always willing to share the best memes with his boyfriend, texting them to him, even when they were literally sitting in the same room.

Jinyoung completely loved Mark, there was no doubt about that. He had loved him from the first moment they met on the university campus and Mark struggled to make Jinyoung understand that he was asking him to go and get a cup of coffee together and not for him to tell him where the nearest coffee shop was.

He loved him even more that time Jinyoung got horribly sick because of eating bad chicken. Mark stayed with him all night, rubbing his stomach that had horrible spasms and cramps, placing wet cloths on his forehead when the fever attacked and never leaving his side while Jinyoung puked any liquid or solid that entered his body. That day was the day that Jinyoung decided he was "that" person.

He loved him in the mornings when he woke up, his eyes covered with eye boogers and dried drool at the corner of his mouth; he loved him when they began to dance ridiculously accompanied by the broom, and he loved him at night when he wrapped him in his arms when they slept, even if that meant that his arm would get completely numb.

The only thing he did not love about Mark was his damn profession.

At a certain point in life, Mark Tuan had decided that he could (and was) more successful as a professional video game streamer than with his job as a certified public accountant.

It had started out slow, without Mark completely giving up his steady job in case it all went down the drain and he did not have the desired success; however, Mark was too good at playing, always placed in the top spots in any online game to be found. People began to follow him because of how well he played, because of his adorable reactions to losing, and although Jinyoung had a hard time admitting and accepting it one hundred percent, his great appeal.

Mark said that it was not true, that people were guided by his game content and his pleasant talks, but the largest donations were made by girls who did not stop commenting on things like "oh so handsome" and who made blogs translating each one of Mark's games in various languages. 

Pft, if only those girls knew they would never get a chance with him because Mark had always hit for the other team ever since he started to know what an attraction was.

The bad thing about his job was that it implied that Jinyoung spent too much time alone, the time that he usually spent at work, so it did not bother him that Mark made a living playing video games. Jinyoung knew that his other job made him miserable and playing made him happy and gave them money to live comfortably enough.

The problem was the stupid quarantine and the stupid four hours, at least, that Mark played and ignored Jinyoung, who was also already starting to lose interest in the few hobbies he had tried to acquire, after all, they had already been a little more than three months in quarantine.

He knew that the situation in South Korea was going to improve very soon, every day the numbers were decreasing instead of increasing, as happened with many other countries where the numbers were becoming more and more terrifying; they just needed to have a little more patience before public places reopened, all with tolerance.

“What if one day you don't stream, and we have an impromptu picnic in the living room?” Jinyoung asked Mark one day. It was still around 11 at night and Mark had just said goodbye to all his followers.

“I like the idea,” Mark said, smiling at him as he walked into the kitchen with a pile of dirty glasses, ah, there was the solution to the mystery of why there were almost no glasses left in the cupboard. “But we can do it after the stream ends, even more, I can show my followers how "my partner" is preparing something special for me, you know they love that, when you let yourself be seen, even if you don't let yourself be seen.” Mark had always been very reluctant to show the world their relationship, partly to avoid bad comments from people, as it was obvious that there were going to be, partly so as to protect Jinyoung's identity and him from being harassed in his work or something similar.

“Oh, come on,” Jinyoung sighed, going to the kitchen after him and leaning on the countertop. “I'm so bored without you.” He tried not to pout, but he was definitely pouting, which made Mark laugh again, moving closer to him and kissing his protruding lip.

“It's not like I spend a whole day connected to the computer, it's a few hours. Besides, I don't spend four hours playing video games, I'm also editing videos and stuff,” Mark explained, approaching the stove, and sniffing the remains of tteokbokki that were in a pot. “We can have the picnic you say, when I have finished the stream and I will give you all my attention, I promise.”

“And what am I supposed to do while you're playing?” Jinyoung asked, handing Mark two plates to heat up the leftovers.

“What about the book you were reading?” Mark asked, putting his plate in the microwave.

“I finished it three days ago and my new books won't arrive until next week,” Jinyoung let out a dramatic sigh. “Besides, my reading times don't have to coincide with your time playing, have you ever checked when you stream? I do not understand how someone who speaks with such a low volume in their daily life can reach the decibels that you reach when playing.”

“Exercise?” Mark asked him.

“I am not going to do four hours of exercise, I would die. I always do two hours, not four,” Jinyoung said and Mark narrowed his eyes. Jinyoung was going to deny everything until Mark finally gave in.

“Well, you can talk with Youngjae or with Jackson. You can watch videos on YouTube, you can try to paint a picture, write a poem, learn more recipes… I don't know, work on your English,” Mark told him, taking his plate out of the microwave oven. “You can even make a TikTok and I would not be mad, it would be interesting if we turn to be the online game player and his boyfriend, the tiktoker with a big...”

“What the fuck is a TikTok?” Jinyoung asked, frowning.

“This app that became really famous? Surely you have seen the kind of videos that Yugyeom and BamBam have not stopped putting on Facebook? Those things are called TikTok, it is for young people...” 

“Are you calling me old?” Jinyoung narrowed his eyes in that particular way of his that could only mean danger.

“Young people between 16 and 20 years old!” Mark was quick to explain, his Korean trampling out of his mouth. “They are quite entertaining; you should try it.” Mark took a couple of chopsticks from the drawer and went to the living room with his steaming plate of tteokbokki, leaving Jinyoung again with that childish pout on his lips. “I'm sure that you'll find something to do, baby.” 

And yes, Jinyoung had definitely found something to do.

He did not know if he was considered a millennial that was being criticized by Gen Z for trying to do the ultimate trends, but that app made him feel like one of those people. 

Fortunately, he had not gotten to the point of dancing or making any videos, no, Park Jinyoung still had some dignity, but he did spend too many hours watching videos.

So much so that multiple times the same app reminded him to step away from the app and "go outside."

“I would if we weren't in fucking quarantine,” Jinyoung mumbled when the app gave him the same warning for the third time that day. “Or if I had something better to do.” Defeated, he threw the cell phone on the couch, listening to Mark happily chat with his followers in Chinese.

Jinyoung already had a problem if he was talking to inanimate objects, but all the blame was on Mark for having mentioned this application to him and especially for not paying attention to him for hours.

Ugh, he was starting to sound like a toxic girlfriend with attention problems.

It was better to start entertaining himself and in another way; it was better to start practicing English or learning to knit before seeing the same dance repeatedly.

He was about to stand up when a notification rang. Well, what difference does it make to get lost a little more? Anyway, Mark was almost finished and would have to go start making dinner, so he could afford waste a little more time.

He was not surprised when he saw that it was a notification that BamBam, one of his closest friends (to tell the truth, he had no idea how they had become friends), had uploaded a new video to TikTok, as he did almost every day, at least 3 times a day.

The video had no description other than #NakedChallenge, and honestly, coming from BamBam and Yugyeom, nothing surprised him anymore.

In the video BamBam would start facing the large mirror in what appeared to be his bedroom, using only a towel tied around his waist, then he would walk towards what appeared to be the living room or something similar (damn children and their apartment bigger than theirs, all because BamBam was already a renowned fashion designer and Yugyeom a famous choreographer), where Yugyeom was playing video games on a huge plasma screen; BamBam proceeded to throw the towel in Yugyeom's face, who at first was annoyed by that fact, but immediately upon seeing BamBam, who was obviously naked, he threw the control aside and leaned over BamBam.

Jinyoung had never heard of that challenge, however, when he entered the hashtag, he realized that it was something ultimately very popular and they all seemed to have the same denominator: a person playing video games without paying attention to the other, and, obviously, all the male reactions were the same, to immediately stop what they were doing to pounce on their beloved partners.

This could not be more planned than anything. It was evident that no avid gamer would leave the game, much less online, for something as simple as having their partner stand naked in front of them, right?

Perhaps those men who reacted that way, mostly heterosexual since most of the videos were women, because they did not have a satisfactory sexual life-- which did not happen to them, thank you very much for asking. Women always made different excuses in order not to have sex, on the other hand, he and Mark had some kind of action at least every other day and, since they both despised the use of pants, seeing the other appear naked was not going to interest him in the least, or is it?

Well, maybe there was only one way to check it, since, maybe not only the naked presence alone would have to work, but a little added "emotion" could work better than just appearing naked. Not that Mark had shown that the body of Jinyoung didn't turn him on, no sir, Mark was very proud that his boyfriend had a very well worked gym body and Jinyoung was very happy with his abs as well as Mark's thick arms.

Jinyoung debated with himself five minutes before jumping to his feet and starting to dispose of his own clothes, folding them carefully at the foot of the bed, he could hear Mark continue to chat happily with his followers, now in English, and Jinyoung he could not help smiling evilly.

Fortunately, the room Mark had set as his gamer room was strategically designed so that his followers could not see anything but the back wall, so Jinyoung could enter the study to see how his plays were going, leave him some water or just sit on the couch that had been placed in the room and try to read while Mark played-- which never worked as Mark was too loud, and the fact that he was wearing headphones didn't help make it a little less loud.

He approached trying not to make too much noise, because he did not want Mark to realize his mission before he could even make a move. Fortunately, at that moment he seemed to be in a very critical part of the play, because he kept shouting things in Chinese that, at least to him, did not make sense.

Jinyoung could feel the emotion run through his body, just imagining what reaction Mark would have already had him half hard, or rather it was what he expected to receive after surprising Mark in that way that made him so excited.

“Hey, Mark,” Jinyoung called him, standing right in front of the desk, Mark seemed not to hear him the first time, so he called him again. “Mark Tuan, I'm talking to you.”

“What the hell?” Mark exclaimed, opening his eyes as big as saucers “Baby, W-what are you doing?” He stammered, his cheeks were slowly reddening and Jinyoung could detect that frantic blink that Mark had every time he got nervous. “I'm almost done.” He swallowed hard and started tapping keys hard, evidently the situation had deconcentrated him enough to start losing. “I'll be with you in a moment.”

Jinyoung just shrugged, that is not how he should react, but sure, the boyfriends in the other videos were not professional players. Jinyoung was still quite offended by the lack of reaction, and ultimately, it could not end like that. 

Jinyoung knew he should keep quiet, so he opted to torture Mark a bit, but for that he had to leave the room and grab something from one of the drawers on his nightstand. If Mark could not get rid of his stupid computer for him, he was willing to do anything to make that game terribly difficult.

He returned to Mark's study, who saw him again with panic in his eyes, a panic that tripled when he saw the object in his hands, which was nothing more and nothing less than a butt plug that had been thrown away for a long time together with his other sex toys in his nightstand drawer, where they also kept the lube and a box of condoms.

Jinyoung smiled at him almost evilly, taking a seat on the couch, making sure perfectly that he was in sight of his boyfriend, who was staring at the computer, but in his eyes you could see the nervousness, as well as his voice shaking slightly, lying and assuring all his followers that he was fine and nothing was happening at all, when in reality, his boyfriend was sitting on the couch, with his legs spread, his right hand stroking his hardening cock.

He knew he should not be making noise, but that did not stop him from letting out a sigh audible enough for Mark to hear him, whose ears immediately turned even redder. Jinyoung started to move his wrist a little faster, from top to bottom, running through its length that grew harder and harder, delighting in the way that Mark looked more and more frustrated by his radical and shameless actions.

Jinyoung took the plug, making sure that Mark saw that he had just taken it, slowly pouring a squirt of lube over the object, taking it decisively to his entrance and, as he was inserting it, letting out another moan, this time a little stronger, he took it out a bit and inserted it again, thrusting it against his tight hole.

“Fuck! Guys, I'm sorry, I must finish the stream, bye,” Mark said hastily in all the languages in which he addressed his followers, loosely throwing his headphones on the desk, cursing audibly.

He walked around the desk quite agilely, his erection quite evident in his loose sweatpants. As soon as he reached him, he had removed his t-shirt, exposing his slim torso and the tattoos on his ribcage and arms, tattoos that Jinyoung despised at first but now turned him on.

“Did you have fun without me, baby?” Mark asked, his voice was dangerously low. Jinyoung would have thought he was not angry, on the contrary, his voice was just filled with lust. “Can't you wait a little bit for me to start with you?” he made a slight pout that did not contrast anything with the tone of his voice or his gaze.

“But you can…” Mark dropped on top of Jinyoung, crushing him completely, feeling how his erect member, still inside his pants, pressed against his abdomen, his body heat making his whole body begin to tremble with desire. “You can finish with me, or help me get started…”

Jinyoung had not finished speaking when Mark had already taken possession of the other's lips, so thick and perfect for him. Mark loved many things about Jinyoung, but one of the physical things he liked the most about him (aside from, of course, his magnificent ass) was his lips and how he responded to each of his kisses with hunger.

They kissed deeply until they both gasped, having a clumsy moment as they parted and Jinyoung struggled to remove the rest of his boyfriend's clothes, finally leaving him completely naked. Mark turned fiercely to his lips, biting, and sucking them at will, until they were completely red and swollen, their tongues meeting openly, a dirty and passionate kiss that made them begin to leak pre-cum and need even more of the other.

“Is your little helper placed well inside?” Mark asked between kisses, his nimble hands slipping down to their cocks, rubbing them together and then continuing on his way down, touching the plastic of the plug, pushing it a little with his fingers so that it slid a little deeper. “Well, because first you are going to suck me a little and then I am going to fuck you, okay, baby?” Mark pushed a little more against the plug and Jinyoung let out a low moan, he loved how deep his voice could get and how much it affected him.

Somehow, they managed to reverse roles, with Mark now sitting on the sofa, Jinyoung slid down to the floor. Mark received him between his legs, spreading them wide shamelessly, his hard dick falling heavily on his stomach; Jinyoung sat on the floor almost innocently, caressing the older's white thighs, brought his lips to said thighs and left a trail of wet kisses and bites until he reached his manhood.

He licked lasciviously the entire length, making sure to cover it perfectly with saliva, never taking his eyes off Mark, who was watching him with heavy eyelids, clenching his lower lip between his teeth, not missing any detail of how his lips, swollen by the roughness of his kisses, wrapped around the tip, sliding down with small movements, wrapping his cock with the warmth of his mouth.

Jinyoung adopted a fast pace, firmly holding the manhood with his hand so that he could move his head up and down. The sounds of his sucking, accompanied by needy groans, filled the room. Mark found himself moaning as Jinyoung continued to suck him with that mastery that drove him crazy. Jinyoung sucked cock like a pro, applying enough pressure so that his tightness caused chills, doing things with his tongue that he was not quite sure someone else ever did to him; from time to time he would try to stick his tongue to his palate, increasing the pressure, then he would undulate his tongue all the way down his shaft, or he could just focus on sucking the sensitive tip or lick it as if Mark’s cock was a tasty lollipop.

“Hyung…” Jinyoung said after a while, his voice hoarse, there was saliva dripping down his chin and covering his entire swollen cock, making it look shiny and, in Jinyoung's eyes, perfect and delicious. “Hyung...” Jinyoung repeated, Mark felt all his body hair stand on end. Jinyoung only called him that way in public and in those intimate moments, and, although Mark did not care at all that he called him in that way, with his voice laden with lust, it was one of the things he liked the most about Jinyoung in bed. “Fuck my mouth, Hyung,” Jinyoung told him bluntly, he had his penis in his hands, and he tapped it lightly against his lips and, to tell the truth, who was Mark to refuse when Jinyoung asked him that way?

Jinyoung put the cock in his mouth again, this time concentrating on putting it as far down his throat as he could. Mark took a handful of his black hair, now a little longer than usual due to the pandemic, but it helped him to have a better grip and, knowing that his boyfriend could handle it, Mark pushed his hips, feeling the tip of his penis reach the bottom of his throat, feeling how he tensed around it, letting out the first moan from the back of his throat.

Jinyoung would never admit it out loud, or at least not in public, but he loved it when Mark treated him like a whore, when he did whatever he wanted and however he wanted with him. 

They could be the most romantic couple in front of the public. Their friends usually teased them that they spilled too much honey and that they were soulmates before they even met. What would their friends say if they saw how they behaved in bed? How Jinyoung became an obedient slut in front of Mark and let himself do whatever the older one wanted, that he loved that Mark treated him rudely? As in that moment, when he fucked his mouth mercilessly, making the only thing that could be heard in the room were the sounds of Jinyoung choking on Mark's cock.

Mark did not say anything, but it was not necessary. He simply pushed Jinyoung away, still taking him by the hair and indicated him to get on top of him, Jinyoung did not complain in the least, he simply did what Mark wanted, gasping for air, his own dick leaking pre-cum and his entire body shaking with desire because he was finally going to be able to fully enjoy Mark.

But Mark was still going to make him suffer a bit more; after all, it was not like Jinyoung had been a real little angel.

Mark took Jinyoung's buttocks between his hands, massaging and playing with the flesh between his fingers, while the younger kissed him with disorderly passion. His lips were attacked with force, inserting his tongue into the other's mouth without much ceremony, or it could then be moved to his neck, making sure to leave red marks in places that were quite visible.

Mark grabbed the butt plug between his fingers, gently twisting it inside Jinyoung, causing him to exhale a soft groan, his nails snapping hard on his shoulders and adding more red marks on his snowy skin. Mark knew exactly that Jinyoung craved that his thick cock would replace the butt plug, however, seeing his face full of frustration was much better than anything else.

“You can't wait for me to put my cock into you, right?” Mark said in a deep voice, the simple sound made Jinyoung's skin crawl, who rubbed his hips with something more urgent against Mark, his penis seemed to be about to explode and he needed some relief. “Do you want to feel my hard cock opening your walls?” Jinyoung whimpered pitifully and nodded, looking for Mark’s lips, however, he turned away from him, putting a finger over his swollen lips and gently pushing him. “You want me to fuck you hard and merciless, just how you like it?” Jinyoung visibly shuddered and gasped like a fish out of water.

“Mark…” Jinyoung whimpered again.

“No, not Mark,” the older replied, suddenly grabbing Jinyoung's neck, gently pressing his thumb and forefinger against his throat.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung said with a broken voice, he felt like he was about to cry if Mark did not fulfill what his body wanted so badly. “Please…”

“Oh no, no, no, no,” Mark clicked his tongue and released Jinyoung's throat, carefully lowering his index finger from this area, passing over his erect brown nipples, tracing the line of his abs and reaching his groin, circling the surroundings of his swollen erection. “You wanted to do this by yourself, so, you will have to do it by yourself. Jinyoung, do not think that I am very happy,” Mark told him, grasping his erection, and squeezing the tip with the necessary force to delay his orgasm a little more. “So, let's get to work.” His other hand spanked him so hard that immediately said buttock turned red.

Jinyoung restrained himself from rolling his eyes, because, seeing the attitude that Mark was taking, he was almost certain that if he gave him some sass, Mark would be capable of standing up to let him finish alone, so he better do whatever Mark wanted. 

He sighed and brought one of his hands up to his entrance, removing the butt plug, leaving his entrance open and expectant. Jinyoung knew that that plug was enough to prepare him to receive Mark's thick manhood inside him, so he no longer wasted time preparing himself, although he doubted it for a few seconds, as one of Mark's favorite activities was masturbating while watching how Jinyoung inserted his nimble fingers, but later on he would make Mark pay, for the moment it was more important to bury himself on that phallus and ride him to orgasm.

After pouring enough lube on Mark's dick, which twitched a bit when Jinyoung got into position, leaning on the other’s abdomen to have a better leverage, he began to move his hips against the tip of the other's erection, which began to make its way into his walls, introducing itself with an unbearable slowness for both. Jinyoung had to use all his mental power not to bury himself to the bottom, however, after a few seconds his buttocks bumped into Mark’s pelvis and they both let out a loud groan.

Jinyoung began to move immediately, swinging his hips first in a back and forth, then in an undulating way and finally he dropped his chest fully on Mark, leaning on the back of the couch to slam his hips against the other’s thin hips and take advantage of the friction of their abdomens together on his unattended erection, filling the small study with the sound of their skin colliding, Mark's heavy breathing, and Jinyoung's moans, which grew louder as the pace increased.

“Shit, Jinyoung, you fuck so well.” Mark had to moan at a time that Jinyoung had to stop to take a breath because his thighs had started to burn. They were both grateful for exercising continuously, because those activities needed too much resistance. “I love you, baby,” Mark sighed, moving his hands up his thighs until he took his butt in his hands again, squeezing them and starting to move the younger as he liked, helping him a little with the thrusts.

“Shit, Mark, I'm going to cum,” Jinyoung said, he did not have an exact notion of how long they had been doing that, but somehow Jinyoung felt it was too early, however, he was so horny that he could not take it anymore. “Please…just…do it…”

“Do you want me to fuck you like the slut you are?” Mark sat up suddenly, hugging Jinyoung from behind and turning them, without pulling his cock out and laying him on his back on the couch, letting his weight fall completely on him and supporting his legs on his shoulders, making his member reach even deeper inside. “You like it like that?” Mark whispered to him, fixing his eyes on his boyfriend's, moving his hips just a bit and Jinyoung groaned at the friction, but it was not enough.

“Hard,” Jinyoung replied, tangling his fingers in Mark's hair, and tugging it carelessly. “I like it hard, so fuck me hard, please, you know I’m such a cockslut, please…" Mark smirked and pushed his hips hard against Jinyoung, ruthlessly charging at his prostate.

“Baby, you take me so well,” Mark said with a broken voice, resting his hands on the side of Jinyoung's head to be able to have more thrust, being surprised at the flexibility of the younger because he was practically bent in half, however, he did not seem in pain, but quite the opposite, for his face had the most beautiful expression of pleasure.

They could have too many years of relationship, but Mark was sure that he would never tire of Jinyoung's expression or the way his body coupled to him. He could spend an eternity feeling the heat of Jinyoung's walls tightening around his manhood and listening to the glorious sounds of pleasure emanating from his throat.

“Shit, Hyung,” Jinyoung exhaled “I need…I need you to touch me…let me touch me” Jinyoung said, clenching his eyes tightly and his hands attacking his back. “I’m close, I’m going to cum.”

“Do it, my love, let me see how you touch yourself and how you cum, just for me.” Mark told him, relieved that Jinyoung said it first because he was not so sure he could hold out a little longer.

Mark sat up, adjusting Jinyoung better on the couch so that his butt could be on the edge of it. Mark got down from the couch and knelt, still thrusting Jinyoung mercilessly, clenching his hips tightly, struggling to see how his manhood was lost inside Jinyoung's spread legs or in the way he had grasped his erection with his right hand and his left was playing with his nipples.

Jinyoung looked at Mark with half-opened eyes, the hand that played with his nipples was now close to his lips, inserting his finger into his mouth and sucking it lasciviously, his wrist not stopping to move along his manhood at the rate that Mark fucked him. 

“Shit, Jinyoung, you're so perfect,” Mark trembled, the orgasm building harder in his belly. “Are you close? Fuck, I'm very close, my love...”

“Together…” Jinyoung gasped, pulling his fingers out of his mouth and reaching for Mark's hand, holding it tight. “Oh, God!” he exclaimed, finally feeling the wave of orgasm break, and plunging his body into glorious nirvana.

Mark also came two microseconds after Jinyoung, feeling his walls press against his member and almost squeezing out every drop of semen, spilling everything inside him, while Jinyoung's semen painted his chest white.

Mark dropped to the floor, catching his breath in great gulps, while Jinyoung curled up on the couch, also trying to recover from that strong sensation, his thighs were shaking with force and he was still emitting light moans. 

“Oh baby,” Mark sighed, noting that Jinyoung loved to cuddle once he reached orgasm. “You were perfect.”

Jinyoung smiled in his weariness and welcomed Mark by his side, they barely fit both on the couch, but it was perfect to be as close to each other as possible. Jinyoung became entangled in the older man's slim body and he hugged him tightly, matching his breathing to that of others and caressing his soft black hair.

They both stayed in that position for a few minutes, until their hearts returned to their normal frequencies and their breaths calmed down completely. Truth be told, neither of them wanted to move, but Jinyoung could feel the semen on his abdomen begin to dry up and something slimy was dripping between his legs which was not a very pleasant sensation, to tell the truth.

“I have to clean myself,” Jinyoung sighed, incorporating his face just a few inches. Mark had his eyes closed, apparently he had fallen asleep. He tried to get out of his grip, however, Mark squeezed him with more force.

“Five more minutes,” Mark said, pursing his lips in a tender pout, a pout that had nothing to do with the way he was speaking to him just a few minutes ago. Mark was not a big talker, but sure he was a dirty talker while having sex, and Jinyoung loved it. Mark loved to praise him and Jinyoung loved to hear it.

“No, now,” Jinyoung laughed, sitting up to finally stand up, feeling all his muscles immediately complain. “You can accompany me to the shower if you want.” Jinyoung shrugged, saying that almost innocently. “Maybe you can lick it with your tongue like last time.” He shrugged and the mere memory made him tremble slightly. 

“You managed to make me end the stream before anticipated, but I still have to edit a few videos pending and they need to be ready for our Saturday update. So, I am sorry but no, you will not distract me any further,” Mark said, also getting up and pulling his boyfriend again by the waist, tugging him and causing the other to fall on his lap. “Where did you get such an idea?” Mark asked, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“TikTok” Jinyoung shrugged and hearing how the oldest snorted made him laugh, he pointed out, “it was your idea at the beginning that I watched those kinds of videos! Also, it was BamBam's thing.”

“And at least you recorded it to be able to upload it to the networks?” Mark asked. “My reaction at least, it would go viral, I'm sure. Your moans and neediness are just mine to see and enjoy.”

“What if there is someone on that platform who knows you?” Jinyoung asked him, turning his face slightly, leaving a tender little kiss on the tip of his nose. “Also, this type of content is only for me too,” he smirked and kissed him slowly.

They kissed slowly, enjoying each other widely, as if time did not exist and there was only the two of them at that moment in the entire world. Feeling the heat radiating from each other's body, Jinyoung's hand resting gently on Mark's cheek and Mark's hands tracing gentle circles on his hips, however, if they continued with those caresses they would re-awaken that desire and Mark really had to work.

“No, enough, go take a shower,” Mark said, letting out a giggle and kissed the pout that Jinyoung formed on his lips. “There will be more time at night, when I have finished the things I have to do.”

“Party pooper,” Jinyoung told him furrowing his brows, watching as Mark stood up with great regret, leaving him on the couch and collecting at least his underwear and pants, partially covering his nudity, however, Jinyoung could still see the scratches on his back and the hickeys on his neck and collarbones, making him feel a bit dizzy as he remembered how intense that session had been.

This had undoubtedly gone a lot better than he had planned.

And still, even when he knew he had to take a shower it was best for him to stay on the couch and lure him to shower together, Jinyoung was just sure Mark was going to give in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I actually need a reason to write some good smutty smut fanfiction? I don't think so! Anyhow, I hope you enojoyed it!  
> Let me know what you think! There was also going to be a scene in which Mark accidentaly streamed the whole scene (or the audio at least) but decided not to because even when that sounds hawt, it may cause some huge trouble to Mark's account...even when it's a fictional one LOL, but we can imagine it in our heads if we want to.   
> Big shout out to my amazing beta Katy! She's literally the best beta that could ever exist. Love you, boo!   
> Love to read from you in the comments! Follow me on my twitter to get more saucy stuff and usually me just ranting about my day! @MarieMaknae23  
> Hugs and kisses!   
> Marie


End file.
